Betrayal Comes In Many Forms
by Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki
Summary: Sakura’s town turned on her, killed her family and made her leave. Now she’s in Kagome’s hometown! And at the same school! What happens when she meets our favourite miko? RR!
1. Destination

Heather: Due to my current obsession to do CCS crossovers.This is a Card Captor Sakura/Inuyasha fic. Just to make a point, there are almost no CCS/IY fics out there, so I encourage others to write more crossovers! Thank you.=)  
  
Hezzer: You know that didn't really make any sense.  
  
Heather: Oh shut up for once! Anyways, I need someone to do disclaimer.  
  
Shippo: *pops up* Can I do disclaimer? *makes puppy dog eyes*  
  
Heather: Awww! How could you not?  
  
Shippo: They do not own Card Captor Sakura or Inuyasha! Though I wouldn't mind if Heather-chan owned me!  
  
Heather: Aww! So kawaii!  
  
Hezzer: *snorts* Yeah, right.  
  
Heather: *throws a frying pan at Hezzer* Don't talk that way about my kawaii Shippo-chan! Sooo.On with the fic?  
  
~*~  
  
Summary: Sakura's town turned on her, killed her family and made her leave. Now she's in Kagome's hometown! And at the same school! What happens when she meets our favourite miko? Rated for language!  
  
~*~  
  
"Blah" =Talking  
  
'Blah' =Thinking  
  
(Blah) =Author's notes  
  
~*~  
  
Betrayal Comes In Many Forms: Prologue:  
  
A beautiful auburn haired girl looked out the plane window and let out a sigh.  
  
'It's so different from Tomoeda. I wonder if it's similar at all.' She thought to herself. She frowned at the thought of her old town.  
  
'They didn't have to hurt my family to make me leave!' she thought angrily. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
  
'I can't believe they're gone.Otou-san, Onii-chan.Tomoyo too.' Tears filled the girl's eyes.  
  
'I should have been able to save them! Why couldn't I save them?'  
  
She hated knowing that the reason that her family was now dead was because of her. Because she had magical powers that nobody should have been able to have. The town had thought it unfair, and had tried to make her do things she refused to. When she didn't do what they wished, they ordered her to leave. Her family had died trying to protect her, and she hadn't had enough time to try and revive them before she fled for her life.  
  
Looking down at the necklace around her neck, she clenched it tightly and whispered, "Kero.Yue" The man sitting next to her stared at her strangely. She apologized and pulled of the necklace to examine it. Before it had been just a star, but her guardians Kero and Yue, had willed themselves into it. Now it was a star with the sun and moon on either side. She sighed again and placed it back around her neck.  
  
'I've grown physically, mentally and magically. I can do this.' She thought determinedly.  
  
'I can live on my own! I can organize my life.Can't I?' She leaned back in the seat.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be arriving momentarily."  
  
The girl pulled the seatbelt tight around her waist.  
  
'Sakura, you can definitely do this!'  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sighed and looked up at the house in front of her, her new home. She picked up her bags and headed inside. Going through and unpacking everything, she reminded herself that she had to enroll in a school. She sighed once again as she picked up her pink cell phone. She pulled out a phone book she'd picked up at a stand and looked through it for schools. Finally deciding on one she liked, she dialed the number. After a short conversation with the secretary, she laid down on her new bed and curled up to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Heather: Okay, I know that is super short, and not like what else I'm used to writing but I wanted to get this out on my birthday!  
  
Hezzer: *mumbles and hands Heather a cake* Here. Eat.  
  
Heather: Aww! *hugs Hezzer* Arigato Hezzer-chan! I love you!  
  
Hezzer: Whatever.  
  
Heather: *eats cake* Mmm. *passes some out to everyone* Have some!  
  
Hezzer: *glares at everyone* Enjoy it or else!  
  
Heather: Please review! Come on, it's my birthday! 


	2. School Days

Heather: *growls*

Hezzer: Someone's in a bad mood!

Heather: I'm not in a bad mood! *glares at Hezzer*

Honaluki: I'm made out of buttercream! ^_^

Heather: Whatever.

Honaluki: *looks at Heather* Someone's being a grump-grump! ^_^

Hezzer: For once in your life, I think you're right Honaluki.

Heather: You're all idiots! Everyone one of you!

Honaluki: Don't be mean! Be happy! ^_^

Hezzer: Or you could take over the world!

Heather: Is it a wonder I'm in a bad mood? I'm stuck with an airhead for a muse and a crazy yami!

Hezzer: Ah ha! So you admit you're in a bad mood!

Heather: Let's just get this over with. Where's my volunteer?

Miroku: *pops up* Here I am Heather-sama!

Honaluki: What a pretty dress! ^_^

Miroku: Heather-sama does not own Inuyasha or Card Captor Sakura! Though I wish she did, because she's so wonderful!

Lawyers: *leer at Heather for mention of someone else owning anime*

Heather: Get the hell away from me! *throws knives at Lawyers*

Lawyers: *run of whimpering*

Honaluki: Where'd you get your pretty dress Miroku? ^_^

Miroku: It's not a dress! *fumes*

~*~

Summary: Sakura's town turned on her, killed her family and made her leave. Now she's in Kagome's hometown! And at the same school! What happens when she meets our favourite miko? Rated for language!

~*~

"Blah"  =Talking

'_Blah_'   =Thinking

(Blah)   =Author's Notes

~*~

Betrayal Comes in Many Forms:

Chapter 2: School Days:

A loud ringing filled the room, which caused a hand to come forth out of the tumbling mass of blankets that was a bed, searching for the culprit.

After about ten seconds of fumbling to find the alarm clock, the hand succeeded in turning off the blaring alarm.

It pulled back the large pink sheet, and revealed the owner of the hand. A very pretty auburn haired girl.

Her mouth opened in a wide yawn, as she looked around the room with her sparkling emerald eyes, which widened in surprise, "Hoe! I have to get ready for school! Oh no! I'll be late!"

Scrambling out of bed, she grabbed a towel and ran for the bathroom, in which she had conveniently forgotten to put her bathing supplies in.

Dropping the towel in haste, she ran around the small house, searching for the vanished soaps.

'_Why_ _wouldn't I unpack the shampoo into the bathroom? Where would I put it?_' the girl said thoughtfully to herself.

After a few minutes of thought, she ran to her dresser and frantically opened all the drawers. After she'd opened the last one, she reached in and pulled out her lost shower items.

Groaning about how late she was going to be, she grabbed her towel again and took a quick shower.

Coming out and drying her hair quickly with a towel, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes for school, since she hadn't gotten the uniform yet.

Putting on dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt, she decided to skip breakfast as she packed her bag full of school supplies. Hoisting it up on her back she searched her mind if she forgot anything.

"Clothes, check. Bag, check. Hair, nope!" frantically scrambling for her brush, she pulled her long waist length hair up into a high ponytail.

"There! My hair is done, my clothes are on, my bag is packed and all I need to do is put on my roller blades and get to school!" she smiled in triumph, and then frowned.

"Wait, I don't know where school is! Sakura you're such an airhead!" Grabbing the phone book she had used to find her school, Sakura looked at the address.

Moving her finger along the names, finally she cried out, "Tanako High School! Found it!"

Ripping a map out of the phone book, she matched up the address to the picture. After finding out where she lived on the map, she quickly marked her travel route.

Pulling on her rollerblades, and putting her shoes in her bag, she headed out the door.

~*~

After repeatedly looking down at her map, Sakura finally managed to find her new school. 

"Wow," she murmured. "It's got so many students."

Heading for the office, several people stopped to stare at her because of her lack of uniform. The whispers followed her all the way through the halls.

"She must be new!"

"She's pretty!"

"She'd better stay away from my Kenji!"

"She looks nice!"

"Do you think she likes Science?"

"Do'ya think she'd go out with me?"

The last comment she heard, caused her to blush cutely. 

Finally making her way to a door labeled, 'Office' she sighed. Opening the door, she revealed a lady sitting behind a desk, talking on a telephone.

"Yes Mrs. Akashima. No Mrs. Akashima. Of course, Mrs. Akashima. Yes Mrs. Akashima, I'll remember that. Yes, your son is sure to get a recommendation. Yes, he'll get into a good college if he works hard enough. Of course your son works hard enough!" Looking up to see Sakura, the secretary smiled.

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Akashima. I'm sorry, but I have to go. There's someone here who needs my help. Oh, okay Mrs. Akashima. No, you've been a good help! Yes, okay, all right, goodbye!" with that, she hung up.

Smiling up at Sakura, she gave her the customary secretary smile, "Hello! How may I help you?"

Giving her a nervous smile in return, Sakura cast a look around the office, "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm supposed to start here today."

The secretary beamed up at her, "Oh, of course!"

Hastily flipping through some papers, she pulled some out and hand them to Sakura, "These are for you. There's a list of your teachers, your locker assignment, a map of the school and what times your classes are at. There's also a stapled part that's for your teacher to have. Oh, and you'll need to come back her after school so we can have you fitted for your school uniform!"

Nodding, Sakura gave her a flawless smile, "Thank you very much, Mrs.-?"

The secretary gave a small giggle, "Miss Hara! Oh, but it was no trouble at all!"

Then the bell rang.

"Oh, well I'd better go find my class then!"

"Yes dear, you do that. I'll buzz Mr. Ito that you're coming. I hope you have a wonderful time at our school."

Leaving, Sakura said a quick, "Arigato, Miss Hara!" over her shoulder before heading back out into the emptying halls.

"Such a nice girl." Miss Hara smiled to herself, before getting back to work.

~*~

Sakura smiled to herself, "Now I just have to find my homeroom!"

She looked around, and the large hallway seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"Hoe! Room 12B, where is that?!" Sakura muttered to herself. She looked around at the surrounding classrooms.

"15B, 14B, 13B…Here we go! Room 12B!" She went over and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice on the other side of the door called.

She pulled the door open and walked into the classroom.

The teacher at the board beamed at her, "Come on in Miss Kinomoto!"

She gave a shaky grin and walked to the front of the room.

The teacher wrote her name on the board, "Hello, Miss Kinomoto, I'm Mr. Ito."

He turned to face the class, "Minna-san, this is Kinomoto Sakura. Please help her feel welcome. Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

She gave a little nod, "Ohayo gozimasu minna-san, I am Kinomoto Sakura. I just moved here from Tomoeda. I hope I'll have a nice time with you all. I'm very pleased to meet all of you."

Mr. Ito nodded, "Very well, who should we have you sit by?"

Several boys all raised their hands, causing Mr. Ito to chuckle, "Well, maybe we'll sit you over by Sato Hyuugi." He pointed over to an empty desk behind an eager black-haired boy.

Sakura gave a small nod and walked over to the desk and sat down. 

The boy turned around to face her, grinning, "Hi, I'm Hyuugi!"

She gave him a bright smile, "Hi, I'm Sakura! How are you?"

He seemed pleased that she'd answered him, "I'm good. How are you enjoying Aki High?"

Sakura laughed, "It's nice, but it's still school!"

Hyuugi made a face, "Yeah, I hear you there. Have you been shown around the school yet?"

"Not yet."

Hyuugi grinned, revealing a bright smile, "Well then, will you do me the honor of showing you around the school?"

Sakura gave a bell-like laugh, "Sure! That'd be great!"

~*~

"This is the Gymnasium!"

Sakura's eyes widened in amazement, "Hoe! It's so big!"

Hyuugi chuckled, "Yes, it is. Now let me show you the Library!"

They walked through the crowded hallways, it now being lunch.

"Hoe, I'm glad I have you in all my classes Hyuugi! Otherwise, I wouldn't have any idea what'd I do!"

Hyuugi smiled at her, "Well, you'd probably be all right!"

He led her in front of a pair of double doors, "And this is, the Library!"

Sakura's eyes widened at all the books. Stacks and stacks, the shelves were loaded with books, and there were several rows.

Hyuugi's grin widened at her expression, "Fantastic, no?"

"It really is!"

Hyuugi held out his arm, "Come Madam, I've shown you all of the classrooms, the Gym, and the Library! All we have left to see if the Cafeteria, and then outside!"

Sakura gave him a shy smile and linked her arm with his, "Well Sir, show me this fascinating Cafeteria!"

They both laughed as they walked arm in arm toward the doors labeled 'Cafeteria'.

Hyuugi stopped in front of them and pushed the doors open, "I give you, the Cafeteria!"

Sakura clapped her hands, "It's so beautiful! We must examine it closer!"

Hyuugi grinned, "That we must! Let's get something to eat!"

"But I don't have any money with me!" Sakura frowned.

"Fear not, fair maiden! For I have enough for both of us!"

Sakura watched as he went over and stood in the line. But only after a few seconds of waiting, she saw a huge boy walked over to Hyuugi and pushed him away from the line. She went to move over to where they were, but was stopped by a large crowd.

The bigger boy kept pushing Hyuugi against the wall, "So punk, you think you're so good, do you?"

Hyuugi attempted to pull away from the boy, "Listen Seiji, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Seiji pushed him against the wall again, and everyone in the Cafeteria was watching, "Thought you could score with the new girl first, did you?"

Hyuugi frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Seiji sneered, "Going to charm her Hyuugi? Gonna be all innocent? You know what I'm talking about!"

Hyuugi's eyebrows rose and he looked over at Sakura standing by the door, "Seiji, I have no idea what you are talking about! Now let go!"

Seiji snorted, "Yeah, right! You know Hyuugi, and I'm gonna teach you for playing dumb!"

Everyone gasped as Hyuugi's eyes widened and then closed when Seiji's fist came quickly towards his face. He prepared for the hit which…Didn't come?

He opened his eyes slightly and looked out to see Seiji's fist right in front of his face. The only thing stopping it was a small hand wrapped around his wrist.

Hyuugi's eyes followed the hand up to the arm, up to the shoulder, and then up to the face.

His eyes widened once more, "Sakura?" Hadn't she been by the door seconds before that happened?

Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye, before focusing her green gaze on Seiji, "What do you think you were doing?"

Seiji's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Sakura's voice became silky, "You don't want to fight, do you Seiji?"

Seiji's eyes went glazed over, "No fight."

"You don't ever want to fight ever again, do you Seiji?" Sakura continued silky voice.

Seiji nodded, his eyes still glazed over, as if in a trance, "Never again."

Sakura's eyes continued to gaze into Seiji's, "You are going to apologize to Hyuugi, aren't you Seiji?"

"Sorry Hyuugi."

Sakura's voice stopped being silky and went back to being soft and sweet, "There, see? Everything doesn't need to be resolved by fighting, does it?"

Seiji's eyes were still slightly glazed over, "No, it doesn't."

Sakura gave him a wide smile, "Now go eat your lunch Seiji."

Seiji strode off towards his table, where his friends all began questioning him.

Hyuugi gave an amazed look at Sakura, "How'd you do that?"

She had a confused look on her face, "Do what?"

"What you just did!"

Sakura giggled, "It's very easy to talk to people Hyuugi."

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes, but Seiji never listens to anyone! And how'd you get to here from the door so fast!?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side cutely, "You just have to sound persuasive. And I run quickly because I do it a lot. I like sports, remember?"

Hyuugi nodded dumbly as they stood in the line together, "Could I ever run like that?"

Sakura giggled, "I suppose if you trained hard enough you could. Why?"

Hyuugi groaned, "Because Track and Field is coming up in P.E. and with the way you run, nobody else is going to win!"

She laughed and tapped his nose, "We'll see Hyuugi. We'll see."

Little did she know, that across the Cafeteria a dark haired girl was watching her every move with narrowed eyes, '_That was youkai speed._'

~*~

Heather: *glaring at the wall*

Honaluki: *stage whispering to Hezzer* Why's she so angry?

Hezzer: *whispering back* I don't know, but I do know what'll cheer her up!

Heather: *turns to glare at Hezzer and Honaluki* I can hear you!

Hezzer: Oh, yeah. *sweatdrops* Anyways, Heather! I got you a present!

Heather: *looks at Hezzer in interest* Really? A prezzie for me?! What is it?

Hezzer: *hands Heather chocolate* Here!

Heather: *looks at chocolate* Hmm. *looks at Hezzer then back at chocolate* Thankies thankies thankies! *devours chocolate*

Honaluki: ^_^ Does me get some?

Hezzer: No.

Honaluki: Okays! ^_^

Heather: *talking really fast* We'dliketothankallourreviewers!

DeathAngel2005 –Wow! Till the end? *hugs* Okay!

BloodRoseOTDemon – I'm sorry it took me so long to update! *hugs in reassurance*

Marthy-chan – Thanks for the birthday wishes! I haven't died yet, so I'm hoping it's not too late to keep your interest! Oh, and about CCS/IY crossovers. Yes, it can be hard, but nothing is ever impossible!

bahamut9999 – Thanks!

Kuroi Kitty – Yes, it is sad! But it goes with my plot… So I guess it had to be done!

White Fox 612 – Ooh! A question! I can't tell yet, but I hope what happens will satisfy you!

coffeeluver4eva – Bowing?! Wow! I'm practically worshipped! *huggles*

miko no tsuki – Yeah, it is sad. I almost started crying when I thought of it! Then my friend started staring at me and asked me why I thought horror movies were sad.

meg – Hopefully, it will be good! Thankin's for the b-day wishes!

kiki – Eriol or Syaoran appearing. Hmmm. Haven't thought about that! Kidding! Can't tell, gotta keep the plot secret!

animemistress419 – Ooh! I love plot favourers! *glomps*

*gives every reviewer and reader Sesshoumaru plushies*

Hezzer: So why were you angry anyways?

Heather: I forget. *sweatdrops*

Honaluki: That's okay! I forget stuff all the time!

Heather: *sweatdrops again*

Hezzer: We hope this isn't too late! Although, it was posted around Heather's birthday…

Heather: Eh heh. *scratches head nervously* Don't kill me! Please! If I die, who would complete the story?!

Honaluki: We could! *points to Hezzer and self* ^_^

Hezzer: *talking to Miroku* If you come near me, I swear I'll cut off your hands with a knife!

Honaluki: Where am I?  ^_^ Is that a butterfly?! *chases after some strange man* Come back butterfly!

Hezzer: -And then I'll destroy all of your young!

Miroku: I was just wondering if you knew where the bathroom was.

Hezzer: Oh. First door on the left!

Heather: Er- *looks at readers* Please don't kill me! I don't want the story to be ruined!

Honaluki: *comes back panting* Look what I've got! *holds up a rock* This is my pet toad! His name is Bird! ^_^

Heather: *gives Honaluki skeptical look* Riigghhttt. Anyways, we'll be off!

Hezzer: We promise we'll update sooner! Right Heather?! *glares*

Heather: Right!

Honaluki: *patting Bird the supposed-toad-which-is-rock* Such a pretty toad! Yes, you are! Yes, you are! ^_^

Heather: *staring* Anyways, bye everyone! Please review!

Hezzer: Or I'll rip out your organ, devour your flesh-

Heather: Hezzer!

Hezzer: -and then kiss you because you're lovely!

Heather: ^_^ That's better!

Hezzer: *whispering* Review or die cretins!


End file.
